1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to an automotive security system and, more particularly, to an easy-to-install system requiring no electrical wiring extending between the engine and passenger compartments of a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Automotive security systems are well known. A siren is installed on the vehicle, typically in the engine compartment, and sensors electrically connected to the siren are installed at critical locations on the vehicle, typically at the doors, the hood, the trunk and the windows. When an attempt is made to vandalize or steal the vehicle, at least one of the sensors detects the attempt and activates the siren. It is also well known to remotely arm and disarm such systems by activation of portable transmitters.
Although generally satisfactory for their intended purpose, the known systems are typically installed by skilled automotive technicians. Mechanical and electrical expertise are required to perform the basic security system installation. Such expertise is generally beyond the skills possessed by the average consumer, and contributes to the overall high cost of installing such security systems.